warrior_cats_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Moss
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cats Roleplay Clans Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Admin me! XDDDDSilverstar 21:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) May i create MewMewClan? :3Silverstar 22:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Would u like me to make you a banner later on? :3Silverstar 22:28, September 17, 2012 (UTC) May i right a fanfiction about Russetstar? :3Silverstar 22:45, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mossehpoo ilu<333http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 23:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) wierd, Mine came with chat. :/Silverstar 23:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) If you had a gradation. (Like a color fading to another) What two colors would it be? >:)Silverstar 00:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Purple to black?Silverstar 00:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I tell you what, Mosseh, if you bring some of your editors on my wiki, I'll bring some of mine on yours. Oh and, wanna affiliate? Aww nuts, I don't have a sig here! Hi Moss :D Sorry, I meant to join yesterday :( But I'm here now :) http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 19:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Moss :) Do you have any rules about sigs? I just wanted to make sure that my sig was O.K for this wiki. It's just an old siggie that I made a while ago that I decided to re-use. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish''']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 01:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hai! I'm Silver and I would like to join this wiki.Silverstar10 (talk) 20:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes!Silverstar 16:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Icewish ♥ 17:57, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Moss DX I didn't see the rule about characters from other wikis. Can you please delete Aoide's page? I'll also get rid of Alyona ans Issac. Icewish ♥ 21:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't delete the page though :( I guess I could move it and write a fanfic over the page though. I'll do that now :) Icewish ♥ 21:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Why? The rules say no characters from other wikis becuase it bothers you :( Icewish ♥ 21:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) k.... Icewish ♥ 21:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC)